Hey, Mirror!
by Natt Ichigo
Summary: Untuk perempuan yang (merasa) tidak cantik [SasuHina] RnR, please...


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © It's mine

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC parah, alur kebut-kebutan.

Summary © Untuk perempuan yang (merasa) tidak cantik.

Dengan bangga dan sedikit rasa malu-malu daku mempersembahkan fic yang berjudul-

 **Hey, Mirror!**

Hey, dunia.

Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. 17 tahun.

Siswa salah satu sekolah paling populer di kota ini, _Konoha High School_.

Aku sangat cantik, terkadang imut dan selalu terlihat manis. _At least_ , komentar itu yang sering aku dengar tentangku.

Sebagai seorang gadis remaja, aku sangat beruntung dikaruniai fisik yang sempurna. Tinggi ku proporsional, sekitar 158 cm dengan berat 45 kg, kulitku putih bersih, hidungku mancung, mataku indah, bibirku kecil, merah dan ranum, dan rambutku yang panjang, lurus dan memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. _Let's be honest,_ sebagai perempuan, apalagi seorang gadis remaja, fisik adalah segalanya. Tentu saja, perempuan cantik bisa dikatakan 50 persen masalah hidupnya telah selesai. Hari gini, siapa sih laki-laki keren yang mau dan tertarik pada gadis biasa-biasa saja? apalagi kalau gadis tersebut jauh dari kata _good looking._ Kasarnya, jelek.

Sepintar apapun, seagamis apapun kalau fisiknya jelek ya tetap saja tidak menarik. Ayolah, hanya gadis putus asa di dunia ini yang selalu mengedepankan _inner beauty_ dan sebagainya. Ingat, ketertarikan pertama saat orang melihat kita adalah fisik kita. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang pertama kali bertemu dengan kita langsung tertarik pada kita hanya karena _inner beauty_ kita. _Please,_ itu tidak kelihatan. Bukannya kasar aku hanya ingin berpikir dan melihat segalanya dari sudut pandang yang lebih realistis.

Gadis cantik selalu beruntung. Tentu saja, saat tidak ada yang mengantarnya pulang, laki-laki akan membuat antrian untuk menawarkan tumpangan. Sedangkan yang jelek? Bersyukurlah pada pemerintah yang telah menyediakan kendaraan umum. Gadis cantik, tanggal ulang tahunnya selalu diingat, dirayakan dan tak jarang diberi banyak _sureprize_. Sedangkan yang jelek? Ah, sudahlah. Gadis cantik, apapun yang dikenakan akan terlihat menarik, sempurna dan terlihat keren. Sementara yang jelek? Malah terkadang terlihat aneh dan terlihat berlebihan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat norak dan tidak cocok.

"Ya ampun, Kakak imut sekali" komentar seorang laki-laki murahan.

"Gayanya keren banget. Aku suka" komentar seorang laki-laki yang lumayan tidak terlalu murahan.

"Cantik banget"

"Putih ya"

"Suka banget..."

Aku sedang berbaring di kasurku, menatap layar iPhoneku yang penuh dengan komentar-komentar yang menghujani foto _selfie_ -ku yang baru saja aku unggah di sosial mediaku. _Like-_ nya sudah mencapai angka 70 padahal masih 30 menit yang lalu.

iPhoneku juga selalu ramai. Ada banyak yang meminta pin BBMku, id lineku, nomor hape, dan semua kontak sosial mediaku untuk mengemis cintaku, memujiku dan segalanya. Oh tidak, aku begitu cantik. Bahkan tak jarang aku mengabaikan mereka dan hanya meladeni yang tampan saja.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, baterai iPhoneku _drop._ Ah, aku harus men- _charge_.

Sementara baterai iPhone ku sedang mengisi. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata yang sangat cantik dan sangat dipuja-puja, bahkan memiliki fans di sosial media...

Aku...

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Aku berdiri menatap cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarku. Menatap baik-baik bayangan yang ada disana. Semua foto yang ada di sosial media sangat berbeda dengan bayangan yang ada di cermin. Hanya satu yang asli, rambutku. Sisanya, tidak.

Kenapa?

Semua foto yang ada di sosial mediaku adalah foto hasil edit. Aku tidak secantik yang ada di foto. Kulitku kusam dan nyaris hitam, tubuhku tidak proporsional, aku begitu kurus. Mataku tak seindah di foto karena aplikasi edit foto yang kugunakan mampu membesarkan bola mata, hidungku dan semungil yang di foto, aku memperkecilnya. Bibirku tak seimut di foto, aku juga mengeditnya sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi bibir yang sangat imut dan khas perempuan, aslinya bibirku tebal dan sedikit maju akibat gigiku yang agak maju ke luar.

Aku sama sekali tidak cantik.

Tidak imut.

Dan tidak mungkin disukai seseorang di dunia nyata.

Itu yang aku rasakan selama 17 tahun ini.

Sosial media tempatku menjadi idola adalah akun palsu yang kubuat, akun yang tidak terhubung dan tidak diketahui oleh teman-temanku di dunia nyata.

Berkali-kali aku menyukai seseorang tapi hanya berakhir menjadi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kenapa? Ku rasa aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Aku sering sekali menangis, aku hanya ingin dicintai dan disukai, tidak lebih. Simpelnya, aku hanya ingin cantik.

Di sisi lain, teman perempuanku yang benar-benar cantik begitu sibuk dengan laki-laki yang mengejarnya, menembaknya, mengajaknya jalan dan nonton di dunia nyata. Aku iri.

"Ya ampun, aku ditembak lagi. Aku malas pacaran dulu" keluh seorang temanku yang sangat cantik dan diidolakan hampir seluruh siswa laki-laki di sekolahku.

Tidak ada laki-laki yang tertarik padaku. Jangankan berpikir tertarik, menjadi temanku atau sekedar berjalan beriringan denganku saja rasanya tidak ada yang mau. Sedangkan teman-teman perempuanku yang cantik, mereka memiliki sahabat laki-laki yang sangat menyayangi mereka. Aku iri. Setidaknya, aku ingin memiliki sahabat atau teman laki-laki yang menganggapku sahabatnya dan berbagi cerita denganku. Sayangnya, tidak ada. Saat-saat seperti ini sangat berbeda dengan iPhoneku yang penuh dengan notifikasi yang menanyakan kabarku, berbagi cerita denganku, memujiku bahkan menanyakan bagaimana caranya agar terlihat putih.

Sementara asik membalas pesan-pesan yang hanya membuatku bahagia sesaat, laki-laki yang aku sukai melintas di depan kelasku, melewatiku. Jangankan tersenyum padaku atau menyapaku, menyadari keberadaanku saja tidak. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk melihat padaku.

Lagi, lagi. Keinginan itu mendatangiku.

Keinginan untuk menjadi cantik. Keinginan untuk bisa tersenyum selebar mungkin, tertawa selepas mungkin tanpa ada yang aku tutupi karena aku tetap cantik apapun yang aku lakukan. Aku ingin kembali ke masa kecil, masa-masa pertumbuhaku, masa-masa gigiku tanggal dan berganti gigi baru. Ingin rasanya aku kembali untuk mengaturnya hingga aku tak perlu terlihat seperti ini.

Hal paling menyedihkan adalah pulang sekolah.

"Rumah kita searah, kan? Kalau bisa minta tolong, aku ingin pulang bersamamu? Aku tidak membawa sepeda" kataku pada seorang temanku, Kiba.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto dan Lee" katanya kemudian kembali berbicara dengan teman yang ada di depannya.

Aku berjalan mengambil jarak sekitar 5 meter dari Kiba, lalu salah satu temanku yang paling cantik datang menghampiri Kiba.

"Kiba, antarkan aku pulang ya. Tadi pagi aku kesini diantar Papa" katanya pada Kiba.

"Ah, kau ini. Yasudah, ayo"

Begitu saja. Dengan gampangnya Kiba menerima permintaan Sakura.

Aku kembali bersedih.

Ku putuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena suasana juga tidak terlalu panas. Aku bisa saja pulang menggunakan bus tapi aku ingin jalan kaki, aku ingin menikmati waktu sendiri dan berpikir.

Tak jauh aku berjalan, di depan jalan terlihat seorang nenek tua yang sedang kerepotan merapikan barangnya yang berhamburan di tengah jalan. Aku mempercepat langkahku mendekati sang nenek dan membantu memungut barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Terima kasih, Cu" katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Banyak sekali barangnya, Nek. Hati-hati ya" kataku sambil menyerahkan benda terakhir miliknya. Sebuah cermin yang tidak terlalu besar. Terlihat antik. Aku sedikit merinding saat memegangnya.

"Siapa namamu, Cu?" tanya sang Nenek.

"Hinata, Nek" jawabku memandangnya.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Hiduplah sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan" kata sang Nenek sambil menyerahkan cermin antik itu padaku.

"Untukmu karena telah membantuku. Bercerminlah dan katakan keingnanmu, kau akan mendapatkannya" kata sang Nenek kemudian tersenyum.

Ah, dasar nenek-nenek. Mitos!

Untuk menghargai ketulusan si Nenek, aku mengambil cermin tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam setelah mandi dan makan.

Aku duduk di meja belajarku untuk mengerjakan tugas yang akan dikumpul esok hari. Aku membongkar isi tasku mencari alat tulis dan menemukan cermin pemberian Nenek tadi siang.

"hmmm...keinginanku bisa terkabul?" tanyaku sambil bercermin dan memandang pantulan wajahku. Pantulan wajah yang membuat masa remajaku sangat menderita.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin putih. Putih bersih dan mulus" kataku malas dan singkat.

Tidak ada perubahan. Sudah ku duga, hanya mitos murahan. Aku menyimpan cermin tersebut dan kembali fokus pada tugas sekolahku. Tugasku selesai, aku sangat lelah. Aku kembali ke kasurku dan tertidur.

Keesokan harinya. Aku terbangun. Sangat malas dan tidak memiliki motivasi ke sekolah. Aku memandang iPhoneku, banyak sekali notifikasi ucapan selamat pagi untukku dari mereka di dunia maya yang terlalu jatuh cinta dengan diriku yang bukan diriku sebenarnya. Aku malas.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan kasurku, menuju cermin besar di kamarku untuk melihat pantulan diriku yang-

"Apa?" aku _shock_.

"I-ini bukan mimpi kan?" aku panik. Aku segera menyalakan lampu. Membuka jendela kamar agar pencahayaan ke kamarku lebih banyak dan membuat penglihatanku lebih jelas.

"Apa ini nyata?" tanyaku kembali memandang pantulan diriku di cermin.

Aku putih. Putih. Bersih.

Seluruh lipatan dan bagian tubuhku putih dan sangat bersih, sesuai dengan yang aku ucapkan pada cermin pemberian nenek tadi malam sebelum tidur. Sekali lagi, jadi ini nyata?

 **TBC**

 **Hei, salam kenal.**

 **RnR ya.**

 **=Natt Ichigo=**


End file.
